


In Public

by Wakingonprospit



Series: Little House on the Stinkfish [20]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, In Public, Loud Sex, M/M, Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wakingonprospit/pseuds/Wakingonprospit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murdoc, being the shameless sadist he is, decides it'd be a lot of fun to fuck him in public. Cue 2D struggling to keep his voice down and failing miserably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Public

**Author's Note:**

> Request from oraora! Thank you for requesting this! :3

They were at a fairly nice restaurant. Murdoc had told 2D that they were going out to eat, but upon arrival, he had taken the singer's arm and led him straight to the restrooms.

"Nggh- Mudz-" 2D whines and lifts a hand quickly to cover his mouth, whimpering into it. He uses his other hand to steady him against the bathroom stall door, pressing his cheek against it as well.

"Come on blue-bird," Murdoc leans in to mutter into 2D's ear, "Aren't you going to sing for me?" he practically purrs the words, accenting them with a particularly hard thrust to the other man's prostate. He chuckles quietly, picking up his merciless rhythm once again while trying to coax more moans and gasps from the singer.

Murdoc knew that 2D would not be able to keep quiet. The blue haired man was always loud in bed, regardless of their situation, and right now was no different. He loved the way the taller man would get like this.

2D would be needy and in denial of how much this turned him on. He would pretend that he did not want to be heard, but really, it was the thrill of the possibility of being caught that turns him on more than anything.

When he feels his prostate struck with such force, 2D bites into his hand weakly in an attempt to quiet himself. But, in a fit of pleasure, he uncovers his mouth and puts his hands on either side of his head so that they are flat against the stall's door. He gasps loudly before a high pitched whine escapes his lips, followed by an equally high moan.

Murdoc smirks to himself, realizing that this is exactly how he wanted the other. His fingers tighten on 2D's hips as he fucks into the other man quickly, drawing 2Ds hips back to meet each thrust.

The door to the bathroom opens, followed by a series of footsteps into the room. The movement outside of the stalls comes to a stop at the stream of moans coming from the last stall. As quickly as they had come, the footsteps retreat back out of the bathroom.

Once the door has shut again, Murdoc laughs as he imagines how horrified the person who just walked in must be."Hear that, 2D?" he asks with his lips against the other's ear, "That bloke knows." He snarls and ruts his hips against 2D roughly, grinding the head of his dick into 2D's prostate. "He knows who you belong to. How you moan like a slut for me."

2D shakes and moans out loudly with each thrust until he is sending white streaks of come onto the floor below.

His lover pulls out just in time to come into his own hand. After that, Murdoc is tucking his member back into his pants and zipping himself up. "I'll get us a table. You clean up here."

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is the twentieth request in this series so far. Any more? (maybe we can make it to FIFTY!)


End file.
